Loop
by nishiqueeno
Summary: They aren't nightmares, you realise. They are reality. One-shot.


**Enjoy**.

* * *

Your eyelids shoot open.

Beads of sweat dot your forehead, and you pant as you lay in your bed.

Another nightmare has decided to pay a visit.

You don't know how–or _why_ –the nightmares are so realistic. Every scrape on your knee when you fall in the dream feels like it's really there. Instinctively, you bring a hand to your knee, flinching when pain spreads throughout your leg. Your hand comes back glistening in a dark liquid, and even though your room is lit only by moonlight, you know that a bloody knee in the middle of the night is not normal.

They aren't nightmares, you realise.

They are reality.

* * *

You decide that going to school with a bandage around your knee would be the best option. You're slightly skeptical when your parents don't question it, but then again, they never talk to you anymore.

Neither Rin or Hanayo question it either, but you can feel their nervous glances to your leg every now and then. You feel a strange sense of déjà vu as you stand up once classes for the day are over. It's all a loop, you realise with a shock. You wonder how many times you've noticed the loop at this time of the day, knowing that the next day it's the same and there was no escaping.

There is a past, but no future.

* * *

You head to the clubroom.

You feel uncomfortable that every thought you have now is a thought you had yesterday and every day before; a thought you will have tomorrow and every day after. Then again, you've had _this_ thought yesterday, as well. Everything is so confusing it makes your head hurt. It would hurt again tomorrow.

You wonder what happened if you died today–then realised you wouldn't– _couldn't_ –because you didn't die yesterday. You won't die today, or tomorrow.

But there is no tomorrow, not technically.

* * *

The time loop is beginning to bother you. Everywhere you look is a place you've technically looked before, but at the same time, not really. You can't get out of this loop.

Love Live is coming around the corner: five weeks. But you know you'll never participate in it–no one in µ's will. Five weeks later, you'll be repeating this day, again.

"We're stuck in a time loop," you say out of random. You've said this before–the words sound familiar in your mouth, even if you have no memory of it.

Eight pairs of eyes turn to look at you. You sigh. "We can't get out."

"Maki-chan, _we know_." Nico is the first to speak up. "You say this everyday."

"But I can't change it, and you know that."

Silence.

"We'll never get to participate in Love Live."

More silence.

You touch your knee; it doesn't hurt anymore, and you rip off the bandage. No one says anything. It's a process that's been going on for months, _years_ maybe–no one knows. It's a process that will never end.

Each day is the same, and you don't even know what's going on anymore.

* * *

Practice has been cut short. It doesn't matter, anyway. Why practice when you know what's happening tomorrow?

It's a funny feeling, you think, not knowing what's happening in the next minute but knowing everything that would be taking place for the next few years. For forever.

In the midst of your thoughts, you bump into another gloom looking student, but she's taller than you, and stalks off. You fall on the ground, the skin of your knee splitting open. You wince in pain.

Oh. You get what's happening now.

 _Oh_.

 _Oh_ –

Everything goes black.

* * *

Your eyelids shoot open.

Beads of sweat dot your forehead, and you pant as you lay in your bed.

Another nightmare has decided to pay a visit.

You don't know how–or _why_ –the nightmares are so realistic. Every scrape on your knee when you fall in the dream feels like it's really there. Instinctively, you bring a hand to your knee, flinching when pain spreads throughout your leg. Your hand comes back glistening in a dark liquid, and even though your room is lit only by moonlight, you know that a bloody knee in the middle of the night is not normal.

They aren't nightmares, you realise.

They are reality.

* * *

 **Really short, I apologise. It was just a quick idea I had. And my first non-nicomaki fic. In case you haven't realised, this is in Maki's POV.**


End file.
